Typical park brakes or friction brakes consist of a friction disc, which is clamped via a spring between the brake housing and a steel armature plate. The armature plate can be manipulated by providing an electrical current pulse to an electro-magnet and permanent magnet assembly in order to either attract and hold the armature plate away from the friction disc (free state), or, after reversal of the current pulse, release the armature plate and clamp the friction disc (locked state). These systems may be susceptible to wear, vibration and/or contamination that could contaminate the internal structures of the electric motor actuator.